


吊起来的龙骑

by cheeseee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseee/pseuds/cheeseee
Summary: 零式打烦了，来肏一下我们队伍的龙骑。私心是猫男x人男，猫猫的倒刺还是很香。
Kudos: 8





	吊起来的龙骑

龙骑被吊在半空中。  
粗麻绳把他的手腕和脚踝勒出一个个红印，龙骑全身赤裸，一条条红痕更添凄惨之美，他的肉棒勃起着微微颤抖，铃口却被一个玉塞紧紧堵上，四周不断有腺液渗出，龟头被堵成了紫红色，看着格外痛苦。  
龙骑的后穴也不好受，本来窄小的后穴被假阳具塞得满满当当，不仅如此，肉穴里还被塞了两个跳蛋，不时跳动下刺激着他的敏感带，让龙骑苦不堪言。  
他的双眼被黑布蒙住，口里的口器和假阳具让他无法发出声响，只能发出无助的哽咽声。龙骑的神智已经不太清晰了，他的肉棒硬的难受，后穴又被不断刺激，一阵阵的快感无处宣泄，要死了，真的要死了，龙骑绝望的想。  
今早在街上看到个漂亮的大胸猫娘，龙骑被美色冲昏了头，忍不住悄悄尾随人家猫娘，却不想跟到小巷子里时被暗中偷袭打晕了，醒来时便已经被吊了起来，面前的猫娘此时已经脱去了裙子，一身劲装，龙骑那时候还在想，这猫娘胸部怎么还能缩水的。  
直到对方开口，男子的沙哑音色狠狠鞭打在了龙骑老色批的心灵上。  
这是个猫男。  
猫男恶劣的搓揉着龙骑的鬼头，任凭龙骑痛骂也无动于衷，龙骑虽然恼怒，可肉棒却在猫男手里挺立了起来，待龙骑快要释放的时候，猫男却把一根玉塞塞进了尿道里，疼的龙骑直打颤，猫男留下一句晚上见，便关门离开了。  
龙骑就这么被吊着，他已经没法算出过了多久，后穴的阵阵的快感让他脑子糊成一团，肉棒前端的酸楚感也让他难受至极，龙骑只能低低的喘着粗气，祈求那个变态猫男早点回来解开他。  
他只是看猫娘一个人，想搭讪怎么了嘛！龙骑恶狠狠的想，哪个老色批不想和女孩子发展恋爱关系呢！  
在半醒半梦中，龙骑看到木门缓缓打开，红色头发的猫男一脸愉悦的走到他跟前，龙骑很想开口从猫男的祖宗十八代骂到他的双亲，但他还未开口便哑了声，猫男拔掉了尿道里的玉塞。  
龙骑的肉棒抖了抖，却丝毫射不出一点东西，憋得龙骑一脸潮红，猫男见状，便把龙骑的肉棒含到嘴里，舌头在铃口处细细舔着，刺激的龙骑小腿紧绷，腰身不断地挣扎着。  
草，太他吗爽了，猫男的口腔温热潮湿，舌头上的倒刺软软的刮着他的龟头，尖刺刮着龟头下的沟壑，猫男见龙骑被刺激的肌肉紧绷，便又调大了跳蛋的速率。  
“啊......草！啊.......你他妈.......快，快停.......”龙骑正享受着前端即将射精的快感，后穴却忽然被猛地一刺激，他的喘息瞬间变了调，话还未说完，猫男加快了吞吐肉棒的频率，龙骑泣不成声，想求饶却说不出话，他腰身猛地一颤，射在了猫男口中，整个人也软绵绵的垂下来，大口的喘着气。  
龙骑的肉棒射完后半软了下来，可猫男不打算放过他，猫男低声笑笑，手掌忽然盖上龟头，用掌心猛地搓揉起来，龙骑瞬间睁大了眼睛，他被刺激的发不出声，只得猛地挣扎起来，可麻绳紧紧绑着他的四肢，挣扎只能加速他的快感袭来，猫男冷笑，手中的力道加重了不少，另一只手搓揉起了龙骑的肉蛋，龙骑猛地绷直了身子，肉棒一抖一抖的射出了淡黄的液体，竟是被刺激的失禁了。  
“呼.......哈.......”龙骑无助的喘息着，猫男趁机把假阳具从已经顺润的肉穴里拔了出来，拔出来时只听“啵”的一声，臊的龙骑紧咬嘴唇，不敢出声。  
“啧，水真多。”猫男恶劣的说道。  
“自己把跳蛋排出来。”猫男松了松龙骑脚踝的麻绳，让他的屁股往下倾斜了点。“自己排出来，我今天就不折磨你了。”  
龙骑无法，只能用力地调动肠壁肉，缓慢的把跳蛋挤下去，不时有淫水从肉穴里滴下来，猫男拿手蘸了点抹在龙骑嘴唇上，笑道：“自己常常自己的骚穴水，好吃吗？”  
龙骑没法回答他，他感到第一个跳蛋马上就要出来了，他吃力的往外挤着，感到跳蛋已经露出了一半。  
“啧啧，好美的景致。”  
龙骑感到跳蛋就要掉下去了，却忽然被猫男狠狠推进肉穴里，随之而来的还有一根粗大的肉棒，死死地贯穿了龙骑的肉穴。  
“啊啊——不，不.......”龙骑喊着便失了声——猫男把倒刺放出来了。  
猫男开始抽插起来，一边动一边恶劣的说着荤话：“啧，骚货，紧紧吸着我的肉棒还说不，骚死你。”说罢又狠狠顶进去，跳蛋和肉棒的双重快感让龙骑浑身颤抖，刚射过的肉棒又缓缓立了起来。  
“被肏还能勃起，真是个如实的骚货。”龙骑听得臊红了脸，肉穴已经适应了猫男的肉棒，痛感逐渐消失，只剩下不断的快感。  
“啊.......啊.......唔。”龙骑被肏的无法自已，他已经不在乎这些淫荡的叫声是不是自己发出来额了，他现在只想射，连绵的快感要把他逼疯了。  
猫男解开绑住龙骑的绳子，此时的龙骑已经没有力气再挣扎，他软软的坐在龙骑怀里挨着肏，嘴里断断续续求着猫男放过他，猫男听的厌烦了，索性抽出肉棒，把龙骑翻个面抱起来继续肏，这个体位当真要了龙骑命了，猫男坏心眼的边肏边走起来，肉棒插得深极了，重重顶在他的敏感点上，顶的他精液乱流，一股一股的喷射出来。到最后龙骑的脑海里只剩下肉棒了，连猫男把他放在床上，他还嘟囔着别肏了，再肏真的坏了。  
猫男笑了笑，见人还在想着被肏这件事，便再遂了他的愿，抱着继续在床上操弄起来，最后龙骑边哭边求着猫男放过他，猫男这才放过了已经射不出东西的龙骑，抱着他睡了。

“操你妈的！”龙骑醒来第一件事就是对着猫男来一拳，谁料手脚都是软的，一拳下去猫男毫发无损，倒是自己扑进了对方怀里。  
“你看，又勃起了。”猫男摸着龙骑半勃的肉棒说道。  
龙骑红了脸，骂到：“滚，不用,啊.........滚啊........”猫男俯下身含住了龙骑的肉棒，不一会变完全挺立了起来。  
“昨天看你蛮喜欢这个的？”猫男从床头取来一支玉塞，正是昨天插在龙骑肉棒里那只。  
“不，不，草，我他妈.......啊！草........草你妈.......”龙骑又啜泣了起来，猫男把他扑倒在床上，看着这个精瘦男人的身体。  
啧，真香，他还能玩一辈子。  
龙骑满心草他妈，至于现在被肏的哭声连连，精液射的满床都是的人到底是谁，龙骑就不知道了。


End file.
